The Hero and The Gentleman
by Crimson Zephyr
Summary: 'Infinite Words Collection: Volume III' / Tea and Coffee. Scones and Hamburgers. Who knew that two different tastes can form such a special relationship?


The third volume of "Infinite Words" features my top favorite couple in the Hetalia universe! I think I went a little overboard with this one ^^; I practically started writing whole stories before I realized my mistake; had to cut down _a lot_ of sentences. Again, I apologize if they are OOC.

...

_Title_: The Hero and The Gentleman  
><em>Pairing<em>: America x England  
><em>Rating<em>: K+ to OT (Older Teen)  
><em>Major Warning<em>: contains sexual innuendos, shounen-ai, Mpreg, HetaOni spoilers, and highly inaccurate historical figures  
><em>Summary<em>: Tea and Coffee. Scones and Hamburgers. Who knew that two different tastes can have such a special relationship?

_Disclaimer_: I do not own any of the APH characters or the franchise; Axis Powers Hetalia rightfully belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I also do not own any historical people, movies, anime, or Hetalia-fandom games referenced in my fanfic.

The only things I own in this fic are my fanbabies, Martha and Matilda; try and guess who they're named after.

ENJOY! :)

* * *

><p><strong>31. Flowers<strong>

"Engwand! Engwand!"

England paused his reading and peered over the newspaper in front of him. He spotted his young charge toddling down the hill with a hand hidden behind his back.

"Yes, America, what is it?" he said once the sandy-haired child was in earshot.

The island nation folded the paper, placing it on the table next to his teacup and a plate of untouched scones, and knelt on the grass to greet the boy.

America giggled as he ran up to his big brother, hand still hidden. "I 'ave a surpwise for ya~"

The Briton depressingly sighed at how the small child continued to butcher his language, but kept a tiny smile on his face. "And what exactly do you wish to show me?"

"Nu-uh! Ya gotta close your eyes first."

England did as he was told and slid his eyelids shut. Seconds ticked by until a happy 'Okay, open 'em!' was heard. When his eyes opened back up, the nation found a messily arranged bunch of yellow flowers in his face. He gently took the amateur bouquet from a beaming America.

"I found 'em by the lake and I wanted to show ya," the American nation said, his blue eyes vibrantly showing his happiness.

England was taken aback from the gesture and looked down at the posies. "I…thank you, America," he pleasantly replied.

"Welcome, Engwand~" America cheered before running off to continue his playtime.

The bushy-browed Briton stood up, flowers in hand, and watched his little brother happily frolic in the grass. Another smile ghosted over his lips until a light sneeze interrupted his happy thoughts. Damn bloody allergies…what a way to ruin a happy moment.

**32. Night**

"Come on, Iggy! It's just one night. Please let me sleep with you!"

"You git! Keep your godforsaken gob shut!"

"But Iggy—"

"I already said 'No'! Now stop pestering me!"

America pouted and crossed his arms. "No way. As the hero, I have to make sure that you're safe and junk."

England tossed his taller companion as exasperated glare. "Safe from what exactly? The evil dust bunnies?"

"Yes! Dust bunnies that sneak up on you while you're sleeping and crawl up your nostrils to make you sneeze. But they can also burrow in your brain and make you their willing slave because that's all part of their evil plan for world domination. And that's why I have to sleep with you tonight, Iggy!"

The Briton nation just blankly stared at the America until he metaphorically exploded. "ARE YOU BLOODY OFF YOUR ROCKER? That's it! You are forbidden to watch those ghastly alien movies of yours before bed!"

**33. Expectations**

Soon after the discovery and the adopting of America, England started to develop big expectations for the younger nation. He envisioned America to be the dutiful colony, a perfect gentleman, and a little brother who absolutely adored his big brother. He also saw him and America reaching new heights in the growing world…together. Side by side, arm in arm.

Perhaps England reached too high the moment he felt the muzzle of a musket press against his aching chest.

**34. Stars**

America silently looked out the small window separating him from deep space. Light-years and light-years of stars stretched out across the inky blackness of the celestial unknown. He always told England that he was going to reach the stars one day, and before the end of the sixties, he finally achieved his dream. The blonde nation wondered if the Briton was looking up at the heavens right now, searching for the orbiting _Columbia_.

"Jones! Are you listening to me?"

America smiled sheepishly at his commander. "Yeah. Sorry about that, Neil. I was just thinking."

The middle-aged commander smirked. "I didn't peg you to be the smart type, kid."

"Hey!" the nation pouted. "I'm smart enough to be here, old man!"

"Come on, Neil, lay off him," Buzz drawled out from his seat. "I bet he's thinking about a girl he has waiting for him back home."

America choked slightly, his face blushing in embarrassment at imagining England in a dress and pigtails. "A g-girl? That's n-not exactly—"

"Oh yeah! It's that 'Izzy' girl you're always talking with on the phone during breaks," Michael added.

"Hi—Her name isn't Izzy…"

"She's probably looking up right now, searching the stars for her hero~" Neil teased.

The three astronauts broke out in laughter at how red their nation was getting. America slumps down the best he could in his cramped seat. As they got ready for their mission, the blonde-haired nation took one last glance out the window, peering at the tiny pinpricks of light, and smiled.

**35. Hold My Hand** (Gakuen-verse)

Arthur is a gentleman. Alfred is not. While the Briton preferred to keep their relationship quiet, his overly exuberant (and secret) boyfriend preferred doing all those couple-type things he seen in movies. The main reason that Arthur didn't want his relationship becoming public is because of his family and his reputation.

It painfully saddened the bushy-browed boy whenever he rejected Alfred's numerous advances, both inside and outside of school. The American teen teased that Arthur was just being paranoid and told him to lighten up.

"I am certainly not paranoid, you wanker!" an angry Briton screamed, not realizing the volume of his voice.

"If you're not, then prove it~"

"W-What?"

"I, Alfred F. Jones, dare you, Arthur Kirkland, to hold my hand from here to our next class!"

Arthur stumbled over his next words out of his mouth. "B-But…I…we…"

"Do that or kiss me full on the lips in front of our entire class," Alfred smirked, smugly crossing his arms.

Deciding that the hand-holding was the lesser evil of the dare, Arthur hesitantly agreed. Breaking out in a grin, the taller boy quickly grabbed the Briton's hand and pulled him out of the student council office and in the direction of their classroom.

"Slow down, Alfred! You're going to pull my bloody arm off!"

**36. Precious Treasure**

His Queen once asked him what he considered his most precious treasure to be and his reply back was just a simple word. It was a name…one that he hadn't uttered since the revolution all those decades ago.

"Alfred."

**37. Eyes** (HetaOni-verse)

America couldn't bring himself to look at England as Canada inspected the island nation's lackluster eyes. Normally, England's deep green eyes would shine when he was happy or excited, soften when he was sad or upset, and darken when he was very pissed off. But now…there was no sparkle, no tint of life. Just dull ghosts of their former selves.

It was his fault. It was entirely his fault. Because of his foolish stubbornness, England…no, _Arthur_…would probably never see again. And Amer—_Alfred_ would probably never see those eyes shine again.

**38. Abandoned**

Abandon. A verb. To leave completely and utterly forsake. To wholly desert and relinquish. In order to fight against his big brother, America had to renounce his feelings for the older nation.

**39. Dreams**

The ceremony, the outfits, the decorations, and the atmosphere were all perfect, like a dream. England dabbed a few tears away with his handkerchief as he watched the young couple recite their vows. It suddenly brought back happy memories of his and America's ceremony that took place a few months ago. To his right, he felt his Queen lovingly pat his arm with a gently smile on her face, and offered a smile back. On his left, a larger and warm hand encircled his own and gave it a little squeeze.

"Daydreaming about our wedding, Artie?" America whispered slowly in his lover's ear.

Remembering his composure and where he was, the Briton resisted the urge to slap the blonde next to him. "Of course not, git," he lowly hissed back. "Besides, this is William and Kate's day. It is poor manners to be discussing someone else's ceremony while at another."

"Yeah, yeah," the American nation chuckled, leaning over again. "You know, I still have dreams about our ceremony…especially the coat closet at the reception~"

England's face turned bright red which made him awkwardly cough.

"Are you not feeling well, Arthur?" he heard his Queen ask with a hint of concern in her voice.

"I'm fine, Your Majesty. I apologize for making you worry," the island nation quickly whispered to her before turning back to America. "Not another word from you until the wedding is over," he threatened.

America flashed his usual smirk. "Perhaps we should skip the reception and head home. Remembering those dreams got me excited."

**40. Rated** (sequel to 'Night')

"Why are we watching _this_ movie, Iggy? It's rated-G."

"We are watching this because the last time you watched something rated-R, you kept sneaking into my bed, scared out of your wits."

"For the last time, I wasn't scared! I w-was protecting you from the evil dust bunnies—"

"Enough with the dust bunnies! Now sit down, shut your gob, and watch the bloody movie!"

America pouted and huffed in his seat. "Fine…but does have to be 'Winnie the Pooh'?"

**41. Teamwork** (Poké-verse)

Alfred recalled Braviary back to his Pokéball for a good rest after being knocked out by his opponent's Sunflora. That damned Grass-type was strong as hell to be able to take down his avian friend; plus, the humanoid flower was slightly larger than usual Sunflora. His opponent, a large teen named Ivan from Snowpoint City, flashed a smirk at Alfred, silently saying, 'Victory is mine, da'.

Glaring, the blonde trainer now had one Pokémon left and reached for its Pokéball. Unlatching the spherical mechanism from his belt, he expanded the ball and tossed it in the air. Seconds after being airborne, the red lid snapped open to release a white light.

"I choose you…Arthur!" Alfred shouts after his Pokémon shot out of the ball.

When the light died down, a Rapidash proudly stood on the field in front of his trainer. The horse's flames blazed vibrantly under the afternoon sun, complimenting his cream-colored coat and polished hooves. Unlike normal Rapidash, his eyes were a deep green as opposed to the dark brown his siblings had. Arthur, who was whimsically named by Alfred back when he was a young Ponyta, threateningly whinnied at his new foe, jutting his horned head forward as a challenge. Sunflora smirked in a manner just like its trainer and even added a 'Kolkolkol' for good measure. The green-eyed Rapidash remained unaffected by the odd verbal paroxysm.

"Alfred F. Jones from Nuvema Town has chosen his Rapidash to battle against Ivan Braginski's Sunflora!" the announcer exclaimed into his microphone, informing the audience and judges within the stadium. "Both trainers are down to their last Pokémon."

Alfred smiled, turning his attention to the fire-horse while the announcer went over the rules again.

"Okay, Arthur. We definitely have a type-advantage against Ivan…and his Sunflora has to be feeling some aftereffects after battling with Liberty. Just keep a level head and do your best."

Arthur snorted and shook his head in a smug motion. 'I know that, fool. Don't doubt my abilities.'

The blonde teen lowly chuckled at his Pokémon's behavior. "I believe in you, buddy. Now let's win this together like the heroic team we are!"

Arthur the Rapidash gave a loud whinny in agreement, his flames growing bigger and brighter in preparation of the battle.

Once the announcer was done with the rules, he turned to both trainers before raising the flags in his hands. "BEGIN THE MATCH!"

**42. Standing Still**

"How long did you set the timer for?"

"Chill, Iggy. Just keep standing still."

"I will not! My cheeks are becoming numb."

"Few more seconds…"

"You said that a few seconds ago, git!" England shouted as he started strangling his lover out of frustration.

_FLASH!_

"I-Iggy~ You ruined the shot!" America whined, trying to remove the Brit's hands from his neck.

**43. Dying** (HetaOni-verse)

America's gloved hand trembled as his closed Canada's eyes once his last breath left his battered body. His twin looked so peaceful atop the blood-stained mattress, with his pet bear curled up next to his body; Kumajirou passed away long before his master did.

That…_Thing_ was going to pay…

"…America?"

He stiffened at the low voice and turned around to find England's fading green eyes boring into him. It took all his willpower not to break down at how gruesome his former brother looked. Bandages upon bandages were wrapped around the Briton's torso, limbs, and anywhere else that bled a deep crimson. America walked over to the bed England currently occupied.

"You shouldn't talk right now, Iggy. You gotta preserve your strength and g-get better…"

England wearily glanced at the blonde. "S-Stupid git…it's 'have to preserve'—" he muttered before a hacking cough killed his words.

America cracked a sad smile and knelt down beside the bed. He reached over and brushed a few messy strands of hair from England's pale face. "Don't lecture me, old man. I'm not your colony anymore."

"Didn't listen b-back then too…"

A wave of silence and gloom then wafted the air. Both nations wondered how the others were faring against the Thing, and since none have been able to find them so far, they assumed the worst.

"…I'm dying, America. You should go and look for…the others and leave," England choked out.

"NO! I'm not leaving you and Canada here! And you're not dying, Iggy! I won't let you!" America screamed as he jumped to his feet, clutching his fists. "I'm the hero…and heroes are supposed to p-protect they ones they l-love."

"B-Bloody wanker…you're too loud—…"

"England? England?" The American nation leaned over in worry when England trailed off and lightly shook his shoulders. "Hey…come on. Your eyes are still open, so stop teasing me. England, say something…anything! England! ENGLAND!"

And so, the haunted mansion claimed its sixth victim.

**44. Two Roads** (Gakuen-verse, prequel to 'Hold My Hand')

Alfred's sexuality was like two roads veering away from the other. Both were bumpy and winding and full of potholes and dips. He always thought that it would be girls to the very end, but there was something about the guys.

With guys, he liked the risk of the forbidden and the chase. There was a chase with girls too, but it was fleeting once the females immediately succumb to his cheery and easy-going personality coupled with the blissful aspect of being the girlfriend of Alfred F. Jones.

When one Arthur Kirkland walked into the picture during his high school years, the American teen felt those two roads merge into one.

**45. Illusion**

Harry made magic look so easy to do, so why couldn't he get it right? He read the directions carefully before attempting anything and it all worked out in the end. But the real problem he faced was to figure out how to undo the trick he performed.

"What the bloody hell is taking so long? I can't feel my legs!"

"It's all part of the illusion, babe! Just gimme a minute."

"Illusion, my arse! Put me back together this instant, Alfred!"

"While Amérique is busy finding a solution to your 'predicament', mon cher, your lower half and I shall get better acquainted. Oui?"

"SOD OFF, YOU FUCKING FROG!"

**46. Family**

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!"

England groaned awake as his youngest daughter started jumping up and down on his back, adding to the soreness he already felt from last night's 'activities' with America. Thank goodness he slipped his pajamas back on and changed the bed sheets afterwards; he really didn't want to explain why he was naked and why the sheets smelled funny. After a few more jumps, the little girl rolled onto the mattress, curling herself up in the blankets.

"Martha, what have I told you about jumping on people?" the Briton grumbled as he sat up, rubbing his stiff back.

"Uhhh…not to?" she lightly quipped, batting her big blue eyes.

Once those doe eyes glanced at him, all of England's grumpiness faded away; damn America for teaching her the 'puppy dog look'.

"Where is your sister?"

"Tilly went back to sleep after I woke her up," Martha unhappily pouted. "She also told me to 'sod off' which is bad because you tell us never ever repeat the bad words."

The island nation gave a light chuckle. If Martha resembled the blonde American, then his eldest, Matilda, was like him in every way. But, England loved both his daughters equally and would never show any favoritism.

"I'll speak with Matilda later. How about I go make all of us some breakfast?"

"Pop already did before he left for work. He said that you'll burn the stove down like last time."

England flushed red in both embarrassment and anger. "Th-That git! It was one bloody time!" he shouted. "And it only caught fire because the settings were too high!" (A total lie; the settings were fine before use.)

Martha giggled. "Ha! You said 'bloody'! Now you gotta put a quarter in the swear jar, Daddy~"

The Briton sighed and patted the girl's head. "I will, sweetie. Come on, let's go eat and then get ready to go shopping for our trip."

"Nu-uh! I don't wanna go shopping! I wanna stay home and play video games!" Martha whined as she hid under the covers to prove her point.

"We are going shopping because Matilda needs new shoes and you need new knickers after you threw your last ones in the mud," the bushy-browed man scolded while he slipped out of bed and walked around to the other side.

"Those thingies had flowers on them and flowers belong in the mud!"

England sighed. "How about this, sweetie? While we're out, you can choose which knickers you like. Does that sound good?"

Martha didn't say anything but kicked the blankets away from her body and then stared up at her father. "I want superhero undies, like Pop," she flatly replied.

A slight twitch developed above England's right eye. He'd rather not buy his daughter garments like that, but if they made her happy, and complacent, he'll buy them.

"It's a deal then. Let's go wake your sister back up, and gently this time."

"Okey-dokey, Daddy!"

**47. Creation**

America often wondered how he was created. He didn't have a mother like Greece and Egypt, or a father like Germany and Prussia. His first memory of the world was waking up in a grassy field, clothed in a white dress and bloomers.

Even though he never found the being or means behind his own creation, America was happily content with another. It was the relationship he created with England.

**48. Childhood**

Only a select few knew that England didn't have a pleasant upbringing. Being ordered around by his constantly changing bosses, pestered and fretted over by France, and frequently tormented by his siblings left melancholy memories with the sandy-haired nation. With wars and disputes, he didn't have a chance at experiencing a somewhat normal life.

But raising America definitely made up for having a less than perfect childhood.

**49. Stripes**

"Red and white…stripes? Don't you think it's a tad…British, Alfred?"

America smiled at his former colonel. "Yeah, I mean, what better to rub our freedom in those damned bastards' faces than choosing the same colors as them."

George stared back down on the scrawled design his long-time friend drew out on a piece of parchment. "I guess that makes sense. Alright, I'll start searching for a suitable craftsman tomorrow."

"A buddy of mine has a niece who works with upholstery but she has experience sewing tents and mending uniforms. I told him that I'd look into it."

A small smile pulled at the corner's of the older man's lips. "Whatever our nation desires, I will do my utmost best to please him," he chuckled.

The young country's cheeks tinged pink. "George! Don't stay it like that! Jeez…"

George hid a small chuckle. "I think it's high time I head back home. I bid you a good night, Alfred."

America wished his friend a peaceful ride home as he walked George back to his waiting steed. As he waved good-bye, the ex-colony's thoughts drifted back to his flag design. Although he told everyone why he chose those stripes, he didn't disclose the _real_ reason behind their significance.

America, despite his independence, couldn't bear being separated from his former caretaker.

**50. Breaking the Rules** (Gakuen-verse, sequel to 'Hold My Hand')

"Al—ngh!—s-stop…someone m-might walk in—ahh!"

"Hmm? What's that, Artie? I can't hear you over your moaning. And if you don't want anyone walking in, try and be quiet~"

"G-Git! It's your bloody fault, y-you—nngh—this is a-against school policy!"

Is it possible to die from embarrassment strain while your 'secret' boyfriend has one hand up your shirt and the other inching toward your pants? Well, that's what Arthur was thinking about as Alfred swiped his tongue along the Brit's jugular before lightly nibbling on it; and if by 'nibbling' you mean 'biting so hard it leaves a welt', then yeah. Slow and ragged pants escaped the shorter blonde's lips as his body shook from sensory overload. A rustle of fabric alerted Arthur to his shirt and school sweater being pushed up to his collarbone, leaving his bare chest vulnerable to the American teen.

"I knew you were scrawny, but damn Artie, you need to eat more," Alfred teased, leaning up to ogle the body beneath his.

"S-Sod off! Just because I don't scarf down massive amounts of food like you, doesn't mean I don't eat! My body is fine just the way it is!"

Now, in this situation, Arthur would be punching and kicking the crap out of Alfred for teasing him…if it weren't for the fact that his upper body was stretched across his student council desk, his arms were bound behind his back with his own neck-tie, and his legs were currently pinned to the desk by Alfred's, making certain anatomy parts brush against the other.

"I agree. Your body is _very_ fine…especially in this position, Artie. I should really thank Francis later for letting me borrow that book."

Arthur's eyes widened at the mention of his long-time rival and then glared at the taller teen. "You went to that perverted frog? Y-You…you f—nngh! Fuck!"

Not wanting to hear a lecture right now, Alfred forcefully pressed his lower body closer and slowly rocked against Arthur's crotch as a means to shut the other teen up. The bespectacled American victoriously smirked at the small sounds resonating from his boyfriend. He repeated the process and got the same result, watching Arthur's face go from contorted in anger to calm and flushed. Now with that taken care off, Alfred returned to ravishing that pale chest with bites and nips. He let a hand slowly caress Arthur's ribcage in teasing strokes.

"Aahh…A-Alfred…"

The American teen lightly hummed while he clamped his mouth over a budding nipple and sucked…hard. Arthur cried out and jerked upward at feeling a wet heat upon his skin. Alfred groaned at feeling a knee bump into his already hard crotch and retaliated by moving his other hand down and unbuttoning and unzipping Arthur's trousers. A low whine was heard from the British student, but it was a happy tone rather than a fearful one. Taking that sound as a 'green light and go', Alfred slipped his hand under the waistband of Arthur's patterned underwear. His fingers brushed along a small patch of coarse, but soft, hairs during its downward travel until they found the treasure they have been longing to touch. Once the American wrapped his calloused fingers around the slick organ, it sparked a very lustful reaction from the Briton…one that had him moaning each syllable of Alfred's name.

It was definitely worth breaking the academy's rule on 'No sex on campus grounds' just to see Arthur act like this.

* * *

><p><em>-Owari-<em>

Did you enjoy the yummy smut at the end? I know I did, lol *nonstop giggles* ...I need to get out more /shot

Historical References:  
>#34.) the spaceflight of Apollo 11 in 1969<br>#39.) the wedding of Prince William and Kate Middleton of 2011

Check out the poll in my profile to choose the pairing for the last installment of 'Infinite Words'! :D


End file.
